S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 12
S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training is a group combat event between Alliances of Agents. It is an opportunity to prove your Alliance has what it takes to be an Elite fighting force. Details To be successful and be a top ranker, in this mission you must join your Alliance and battle rival Agents. If you challenge the opposing Alliances and beat them, you will gain Valor! *Face other Alliances and rank yourself for exclusive rewards! *Collect and exchange your ISO-8 shards for Cards! Get your shards by participating in Training Sessions! *Set your Protection Wall up to save your Valor pts! Prepare now for the Training! *Raise your grade and get rewards from your instructors! Accumulate Valor to get Rewards! *Battle alongside your Alliance for Valor, aim for Individual Rewards as well as Alliance Rewards! New Features Exclusive SS Rare Available Through ISO-8 Exchange *There's a new SS Rare card available through the ISO-8 Exchange. Make sure to get your copy of [AI Danger|[Dangerous AI Danger]] *'Don't miss this chance to get it!' Enforcement Assignments *Enforcement assignments have been added. Clear assignments and get rewards. Vice-Leader Ability *A new vice-leader ability has been added. This ability can only be used once per session per alliance. Effect: *All players on the opposing alliance have to attack the vice-leader who activates the ability for its duration. *This ability lasts for thee minutes. *Provisional alliances cannot use this ability as vice-leader positions cannot be assigned. New Cards Introduced *[of the Realms Thor|[Defender of the Realms Thor]] *[Accursed Malekith|[The Accursed Malekith]] *[Chaos King|[Void Chaos King]] *[Avenger Moonstone|[Dark Avenger Moonstone]] Assault Cards *[Crown Jean Grey|[White Crown Jean Grey]] Does 500% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 1000% damage! *[Lady Fantomex|[Cluster Lady Fantomex]] Does 400% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 1000% damage! *[Captain Marvel|[Avenger Captain Marvel]] Does 300% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 1000% damage! *[Devil Dinosaur|[Devil-Beast Devil Dinosaur]] Does 200% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 600% damage! Rewards Personal= Personal Ranking Rewards ! Valor Range |- |1-10 |[of the Realms Thor|[Defender of the Realms Thor]] (U Rare) x2 500,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 | |- |11-150 |[of the Realms Thor|[Defender of the Realms Thor]] (U Rare) x1 500,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 | |- |151-350 |[Accursed Malekith|[The Accursed Malekith]] (SS Rare) x2 300,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 | |- |351-2750 |[Accursed Malekith|[The Accursed Malekith]] (SS Rare) x1 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 | |- |2751-7000 |[Chaos King|[Void Chaos King]] (S Rare) x2 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x1 | |- |7001-17000 |[Chaos King|[Void Chaos King]] (S Rare) x2 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 | |- |17001-35000 |[Chaos King|[Void Chaos King]] (S Rare) x1 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 | |- |35001-60000 |[Avenger Moonstone|[Dark Avenger Moonstone]] (Rare) x2 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 | |- |60001-90000 |[Avenger Moonstone|[Dark Avenger Moonstone]] (Rare) x2 100,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |- |90001-400000 |[Avenger Moonstone|[Dark Avenger Moonstone]] (Rare) x1 100,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |- |400001-1000000 |50,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |- |} |-| Alliance= Alliance Ranking Reward ! Valor Range |- | 1 - 5 Min Alliance Contribution of 450,000. |[of the Realms Thor|[Defender of the Realms Thor]] (U Rare) x1 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 6-10 Min Alliance Contribution of 250,000. |[Accursed Malekith|[The Accursed Malekith]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 11-50 Min Alliance Contribution of 200,000. |[Accursed Malekith|[The Accursed Malekith]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 51-150 Min Alliance Contribution of 100,000. |[Accursed Malekith|[The Accursed Malekith]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 151-750 Min Alliance Contribution of 10,000. |[Chaos King|[Void Chaos King]] (S Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 751-2,500 Min Alliance Contribution of 5,000. |[Chaos King|[Void Chaos King]] (S Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 2,501-4,500 Min Alliance Contribution of 1,000. |[Chaos King|[Void Chaos King]] (S Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 4,501-8,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 500. |[Avenger Moonstone|[Dark Avenger Moonstone]] (Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 8,001-13,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 400. |[Avenger Moonstone|[Dark Avenger Moonstone]] (Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 13,001-50,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 300. |[Avenger Moonstone|[Dark Avenger Moonstone]] (Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 50,001-200,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 200. |Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- |} |-| Instructor Grading & Rewards Thor= |-| Doctor Strange= |-| Magneto= Enforcement Assignments You have one day to complete each assignment. After that day ends, the assignment cant be completed. Finish all the assignments in a batch to receive an [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]]. Each Batch is only limited to one day. You cannot get the reward of a batch that has already ended. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6=